Only one
by AK74FU2
Summary: this is my new story, hope you guys like it. R R please, if you have any ideas on how you might want this other character to leave the hangar, please write them down and I will add them to the story. thnx. WARNING, BAD LANGUAGE!


**This is my new story, I hope you guys like it, it was just something I thought of writing about. If you guys don't like the storyline tell me. Give me any ideas you would want to be in the story.**

**Amelia's POV**

"finally, some rest after that dreadful voyage", I said about the treasure planet voyage. I sat there for quite some time until my cat came out of nowhere scaring me. It's ironic how I have a cat and I'm a cat myself.

**2 hours later**

"knock knock knock" I awoke from my sleep and looked at the door...nothing. "damn teenagers" I say to myself. "knock knock... ?...are you there" I got up, straightened my hair and walked to the door. I opened the door to stand face to face with the general. "General Sonner, is there a reason you have come by?" I say, "yes there is" he said back, "if its something you want me to do I'm not...""no its something I NEED you to do".

"*sigh*, what is it you need me to do?" I ask him in defeat, not that I gave up, I had no choice.

"Are you familiar with the Pirate Armada hiding in the Seet Nebula?" he asked me, I look at him with confusion and curiosity. Of course I've heard of them and maybe got robbed from them but knowing about them was something else.

"no not really, why do you ask?" I ask with a little confusion in my voice.

"They are all dead, they were attacked last night, their ship was obliterated with nothing but a few survivors". I was shocked to hear this.

"did they say what attacked them?" I ask wanting to know more on this interesting topic.

"yes they did, they said it was something they never seen before. They also said it might have attacked them because they tried to rob it but there was no way of getting in so they tried blasting the door open". he said with me thinking of the pirates as dumbasses

"when do you want me to head out?" I asked

"tomorrow if possible" he said, he then walked away, I thought for a moment. I quickly opened the door and ran after the General. "GENERAL!" I yelled before catching up with him, he turned around. "yes Ms. Amelia?","what if whatever attacked the armada attacks me and my ship?" I asked him wanting an answer.

"That's why I arranged for a battleship to go along with you, you'll need the extra firepower to protect yourself". He finished and then left. I went back to my apartment and fell back in my chair falling asleep.

**OC's POV/5 hours later**

_"Sir?" _the ships auto software said to me, "yes Sirus, what is it?" I asked.

"_It seems we are being tracked"_ "By what?", _"it looks like the same ship, these spacecrafts might be in their era" _he finished, I decide to head out from the asteroid we were settled on, I sat in my seat and took the control stick, I flip a few switches for the thrusters to make sure they are ready for a launch. I notice that there was a flashing red light, I slammed it down so it could fix whatever the problem was.

"Damn master alarms, I Fucking hate those things they always have to ruin my day by telling me I have something wrong with my ship, ha my ass" I said about the damned things, but I soon focused on leaving the asteroid.

"Sirus, diagnostics check on the ship please", I said wouldn't wanting anything to happen to the voyager, she's my baby, I wouldn't let anyone lay a cannon on her.

_"Sir there's a problem in the generator room" _"Damnitt!, I said don't tell me about it, now I have to do something about it now" I yelled at him in frustration, I walked to the speed floor and stepped on it, pressed a few buttons and my face is just frozen by the speed of the floor. Think of it as an elevator but going horizontally and hitting speeds of about 200 mph. I made it to the generator and it seems there is a loose wire, I noticed that the lights of the ship dimmed out a little, I quickly got to the wire..."I'm going to regret this" I say to myself, therefore grabbing the wire, there is about 5.1 gigawatts going in my body, but I wasn't human, I could do a lot more. But it would hurt like a bitch if I hold it more than a minute, but 30 seconds is all I need to reconnect it to the generator's power source. everything went up and I'm like cheering because my baby's not dead yet, she's got a long way to go.

"everything is up, taking control now" I say to Sirus, I took grip of the control of my type of nose wheel, it was more accurate than what a Boeing 747 would have. In a matter of seconds we were soaring across the endless abyss of stars and planets. After about an hour of sleeping at the controls, luckily I had Sirus to put it on autopilot, I felt a massive tremor under my feet, as if we are being attacked.

"Sirus what did you do now, If I find you messing with the wires I'm going to delete you, and that's a promise. Remember that!". I say while walking along a few corridors and hallways. I look out the window and saw something that made me stop in my tracks. There was another...spacecraft in the vicinity of the voyager, there was quite a large fucker right next to them, I mean it was huge, by my guess it would probably be the size a Texas on earth.

"Sirus get ready to make a jump to light speed, I don't feel like starting a war on a fucking Friday" I yell at him getting back in the seat.

"Sirus I need that light speed yesterday" I yell again at him.

_"Sir you'll have to avoid them because the light speed thruster capacity is at 0% and it would take 5 minutes to charge, so like I said, avoid them"._ "avoid them blah blah blah my ass" I say under my breath. I wanna have fun with these guys. That's when I starting flying circles around them with such speed, then I say to myself, "what am I doing, I should make amends with these people, they look friendly...ish" I say hoping I was right. I go into the hangar and that's when the fun comes into my life.


End file.
